Cheese Sandwich
Description Cheese Sandwich is a male orange earth pony with a spongy brown mane with a cowboy hat and poncho suit, that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. His first appearance was in the episode of the fourth season Pinkie Pride, where Cheese arrives to Ponyville, ready to prepare a cooler birthday party for Rainbow Dash, than if Pinkie Pie would do it, since he has introduced himself as the premiere party planner in all of Equestria, or the self-titled "Super Duper Party Pony". Cheese is dedicated to making parties for everypony, and he spends his time traveling throughout Equestria, in search of making parties, since when he was a little colt, he has always liked parties. He also loves singing. He has a rubber chicken as a pet, called Boneless, which he originally acquired in Ponyville at Pinkie's party. He's in the world of mercenaries in search of amusing the bitter mercenaries who are always in a bad mood ... but Cheese Sandwich will make sure to change that long face to a smile and laughs, '''with his fish!' Abilities ''Work in Progress Main rage costs 100% rage. :You'll receive ÜberCharge and immunity to movement impairing effects for 5 seconds, while the rage sound plays. Once it ends everyone in the map loses 10 Hp, receiving a small bit of knockback and all Sentries and Dispensers are instally destroyed. This rage doesn't affect Teleporters. Special Rage costs 10% rage per second. :Manic Mode - Cheese takes off his black clothes throught out a smoke effect as his melee weapon changes to the Festive Holy Mackerel, gaining more movement speed, faster swinging speed, 2 more air jumps and minicrits if he hits players while he's airbone, but he loses all his knockback resistance and deals less damage to players, even less to buildings. Maximum duration is 10 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. :You need at least 10% of rage for this ability to be available. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive PLACERHOLDER Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Cheese Sandwich Battling against Cheese Sandwich Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music Weird Al-Polkarama ????? (cs_theme3.mp3) Quotes "Well Boneless, looks like our next party is gonna be in, Ponyville!" - Intro "I'm your pony." - Super Jump "'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise!" - Rage E "Hit it, Boneless!" - Manic Mode Intro (Reload Rage) "That's all I needed to hear, little filly." - Manic Mode Outro (Reload Rage) "I was ready before I was born!" - Killing Spree Laugh - Killing Spree "You think you can out-goof me?" - Killing a Soldier "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about." - Killing a Spy "This Cheese has stood alone for a long time." - Last Man Standing "Nopony calls me boneless! Right, Boneless?" - Defeat "Yep, those ponies never partied so hard. Thanks to me, Cheese. Cheese Sandwich." - Victory "Well Boneless, looks like our work here is done." - Victory "Well, Boneless Two, another job well done, but it's time we mosey along. Another town, another party." "I never did get that pony's name." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Scout Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses